Away From The Dark
by utsubame
Summary: [One Shot] An orphan tries to adapt to living with Duo and Heero after Duo picks him up one day. But Heero doesn't seem to want him around. Will they ever find a compromise? Shounen Ai.


**Disclaimers:** Do not own GW and used without permission.

**Warnings:** Mean-ish Heero, but you can see why later. Shounen ai implied.

**Notes:** This is a shared plot bunny with radicalfxxcker. She will be uploading a story with a similar plot.

**Away From The Dark**

I huddled under the bed, shutting my ears as a small whimper escaped my throat. They were fighting again. Their voices were loud and echoing off the wall. Why did they have to keep arguing like that? I didn't like it at all. I felt myself shaking as I crept even further under the bed, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Daddy Heero was already angry enough, and I didn't want to anger Daddy Heero anymore. But it was hard not to anger Daddy Heero, it took very little effort on my part, since Daddy Heero doesn't love me at all. Only my Daddy Duo loved me.

I could remember the day Daddy Duo brought me back home. I was cuddled up to Daddy Duo so comfortably, after being so frightened and so cold for so long. Daddy Duo came and took me from that scary dark place. It was always wet and smelly and I was always trapped in there. I tried to escape that horrible place whenever I could, but I always ended back up there. It was the safest place someone like me could be, behind that abandoned factory, far enough that no one would want to come by. I was a perfect hiding place after I stole food. No one could find me there. It was safely hidden and I didn't have to fear retribution from those I took from. I learned what I could from the others on the streets. They didn't like me, I was competition. But I was resilient and stubborn and I learned how to survive on my own.

I thought I would always be safe in that dark place, despite my fears of going back there. But how wrong I was. Before long, the bad men came. They saw me, and hit me. I was stupid, and careless, I led them back to the safe place. They knew I had stolen from them, and they weren't very happy with me. I felt kicks and punches all over my small body but soon I felt numb and I wondered if this was the end. I hadn't lived very long but it didn't mean I didn't want to live. I didn't know much about God or religion but at the moment I prayed for someone to help me, to take me away.

I was hurt, quite badly, and quite close to losing consciousness when I heard someone yelling at the bad men. I couldn't hear what they said, but soon there were sounds of people running away. There were sound of footsteps coming towards me and instinct made me struggle, unsuccessfully, to my feet. I had to run, I needed to before whoever this was finished the work of the bad men. That was when Daddy Duo came, promising me food, warmth, love and shelter. He reached out for me, but I flinched away from his touch. I lay there gasping desperately for breath while trying to keep this new intruder at bay. I don't want his assurances, big men were all out to hurt me, I just wanted him to go away. But he persisted, always with that soft soothing voice of his, trying to convince to let my guard down. I struggled and fought him but he was patient as he bent down and lifted me to hold me against his chest. A slight drizzle started and I remembered how Duo shielded me with his jacket as we ran for his car.

"Don't worry now," Daddy Duo had told me. "You are safe now. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you." Daddy Duo looked down at me so I could stare into his deep blue eyes. "Alright?"

I wanted to nod to tell Daddy Duo that I understood what he said, even if I didn't really believe him at that time. However, I was cuddled up to his warm chest resting my head against him and it had been so long since someone held me like that. I just couldn't find it in me to protest or struggle. I was so tired. And Daddy Duo smelled so good, so clean. I have never smelled so clean in my life. I couldn't remember my real parents but I often dreamed that they would hold and hug me the way Daddy Duo was hugging me now, and shelter me from the cold, from the rain and most of all from the hurt. I still needed to run away, but Daddy Duo made it so hard for me to want to run. He made me want to stay with him forever, trust him forever. But I couldn't trust anyone, could I?

"I cannot believe anyone could hurt you. I am definitely going to report this. Don't you worry now," Daddy Duo promised me. "You are going to come home with me until we decide what to do alright?"

I didn't know why I didn't like that tone. It didn't sound final but then again, I knew it wasn't going to be final, right? I had intended to run the moment I was better. Daddy Duo wasn't sure if he would keep me but I hadn't expected him to keep a street rat like me. I was scared again. What if he gave me away? While I didn't want to admit that part of me had wanted to stay with Daddy Duo, the more stubborn part insisted that I wanted to take control of my life, by my rules. But for now, I could only stay silent and let Daddy Duo decide my life until I was strong again.

He took me home and that was when I met Daddy Heero. I could see he didn't like me from the first look. In fact, he growled at me. I shrank in Daddy Duo's arms, trying to hide from that hot glare. He looked like the bad men right before they started hitting me.

"What the hell…" Daddy Heero ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Just what were you thinking of Duo?" He yelled at Daddy Duo.

"Heero, stop it!" Duo admonished with a scowl of his own.

I pressed closer to Daddy Duo, shaking. I didn't like yelling, I had been yelled at too many times. They scared me.

"You're scaring him!" Daddy Duo resumed patting my back gently, pressing me closer to him. It was as if he was trying to shield me from Daddy Heero.

"We can't keep him!" Daddy Heero said with absolutely finality and I shrank from the almost venomous tone in his voice.

Daddy Heero already hated me then. But why? I hadn't done anything. Perhaps he was angry that Daddy Duo's holding me? I struggled to be let down, wanting to just run away. It wasn't fair. I hadn't done anything and already I was being blamed.

"Stop struggling," Daddy Duo warned but he let me down as I tottered unsteadily toward Daddy Heero.

I felt my heart break as Daddy Heero took a step back from me, his cold blue eyes boring deep into my soul. Daddy Heero hated me from then on, rejected me from then on. I had wanted to attack him, to make him hurt as he hurt me with that one step he took away from me.

I stayed, however. Daddy Heero didn't really have much to say about it. Daddy Duo slowly gained my trust. He approached me like I was a skittish animal, carefully and mindful that his fingers might get bitten off. Daddy Duo took care of me, he made sure I had food to eat, made sure I was warm. He gave me love, gave me all the affection I could ever wish for and he gave me, quite simply, a home. Each time he hugged me, and touched me gently, I lost a little of my defences, lost a little of my desire to leave, lost a little of myself to him. It wasn't long however that Daddy Duo became my world. He was the best daddy I ever had.

He also gave me a name. After being that nameless street urchin for so long, I finally had a name. He called me Sam.

But I wondered how long it would be that I could stay here. Everyday, Daddy Duo kept fighting with Daddy Heero. It was always my fault. I always caused their fights. I didn't mean to, I wanted to be good but it just happens. Daddy Heero would try to hit me but Daddy Duo wouldn't allow him to. I get scared when I hear them yell and I would try to hide. As I did now.

"Stop it, Heero! It isn't his fault!" Daddy Duo yelled.

"My work is ruined! I spent hours on this thing," Daddy Heero yelled right back. "It's all because of that… that… that… _leech_ you brought home."

I cowered at that word. I have heard that term thrown at me countless times. And every time it was as if a stake was rammed through my heart. Yes, I had no home. Yes, no one wanted me. Yes, I knew how much Daddy Heero wanted me to leave and get out of their lives.

There was a loud sound of flesh against flesh. "Do not call him that! I don't know what the hell your problem is, Heero. But whatever the case, I really don't appreciate it."

There was a deep silence that told me the fight was over… for now. I stayed where I was, huddled there until a shadow covered the floor in front of me. I shook. Was it Daddy Heero? Daddy Heero didn't like me to be in their room. I slept in my own room. Daddy Heero said something about my smelling bad and Daddy Duo had gotten angry again. Daddy Duo told me later that he was teased with smelling bad as child too and he didn't want Daddy Heero say the same thing to me. So, Daddy Duo was a street rat like me too? I find that hard to believe.

Daddy Duo's head popped into view and I felt myself relaxing a little. "Hey, little one," Daddy Duo crooned softly to me. "Come out now. Everything is alright now."

I stayed here, unwilling to leave the safety of underneath the bed. I learned earlier on that hiding under the something was a good way to hide from things bigger than you. They couldn't get to you to hurt you.

"Come on now, Sam. No one is going to hurt you," he continued to coax. Daddy Duo had such a nice deep voice. And I trusted him, at least I wanted so much to. "Don't stay on that dirty dusty floor."

Slowly, lulled by his voice, I crept out and flung myself into his arms. He hugged me and cuddled me and told me how much he loved me. He stayed with me long after he tucked me deep into my bed. I wasn't asleep yet but Daddy Duo left me, thinking I was. Slowly, I tiptoed out and saw Daddy Duo with Daddy Heero in the living room. Where they going to fight again? Would it be my fault again?

Daddy Heero walked over and hugged Daddy Duo tightly. "I'm sorry, Duo. I really am. I didn't mean to say any of those things." He kissed Daddy Duo softly on the lips.

Daddy Duo sighed and leaned against him. "I don't like fighting, Heero. I really don't but please, don't say such things." His voice dropped and I could see Daddy Duo's pain from all across the room. "They used to call me a leech too. It hurt," he whispered and was gathered up even tighter by Daddy Heero.

"Oh God, love, I really didn't know. I'm so sorry," Daddy Heero kissed Daddy Duo hard and Daddy Duo's arms came around Daddy Heero.

I know I shouldn't be watching this, because Daddy Duo kept telling me that I was still very young but this was the first time I saw Daddy Heero so _loving_. So it was just me. I caused Daddy Heero to be mean to Daddy Duo as well.

"I know you want it to be like it was," Daddy Duo said. "But I am not going to turn anyone away that needs help. Especially an orphan." His voice was tinged with so much pain I felt my heart squeeze in agony.

Daddy Heero's jaw tightened but he nodded. "I know, that's what I love about you. I just can't… It's a difficult responsibility you know. I am not sure I am ready."

Daddy Duo laughed. "I always thought you would make an excellent daddy, Heero. Really."

Daddy Heero sighed. "I wish I can say the same. I miss the days where I don't have to come back to messes and things breaking. I miss the days where I can come back and not have to share you."

"It's a phase that will pass, Heero," Daddy Duo stroked Daddy Heero's cheek.

Daddy Heero pulled Daddy Duo close to him again. "I just want things like they were."

I swallowed, backing away from the door. I felt so bad, and so sad. I was causing them so much trouble. I knew what I had to do. Daddy Duo had been so good to me and even Daddy Heero never really loved me, he had allowed me to stay. Sometime, when I leaned against him, he didn't push me away. I can't be the cause of them fighting all the time, and breaking up.

I needed to leave.

I ran toward the window, climbing on top of a chair. Daddy Duo had left the window slightly open and I managed to push it wider. I slipped out into the night. I ran across the freshly mowed lawn, fear rising in me. I was afraid to go back out there. I was so used to the light, I didn't like the dark anymore. But the darkness was a friend when you were out there all alone. I stopped at the edge of the lawn and turned back to look at the brightly lit home that had given me so much love and warmth.

I turned and ran.

I wasn't sure where I ended up or how far I ran but I recognised the park. Daddy Duo took me here everyday and put me on the slides. Then he would walk with me and tumble in the grass with me. But at night, things looked very different. The shadows made the trees into horrible monsters with long nails and owls hooted, some swooping down at me. I let out a soft cry and ran. With my heart thumping, I ended up huddled next to a water fountain. Daddy Duo always stopped at that water fountain to help me drink before he took one for himself. There were a lot of fun memories with Daddy Duo in this place. I miss him already.

I was tired and terrified of the dark. I hadn't been in the dark by myself for so long now, at least, not without Daddy Duo to comfort me. I cried myself to sleep.

A frantic calling of my name woke me up. I saw Daddy Heero running towards me. He looked… worried? But why? Daddy Heero wanted me gone. Why should he care where I was? And where was Daddy Duo?

"Sam," Daddy Heero breathed, hunkering down next to me. "Where have you been? How did you get out?" He reached out to me but I shrank away from him. Daddy Heero sighed, plopping down to sit next to me. I turned away from him. "Sam, I'm sorry. I know I have been a really selfish idiot lately. It's just that, I don't like Duo doing things without consulting me about it, no matter how justified it is." He reached out and laid his hand on my head. I flinched a little but when he did nothing more than to stroke it, I relaxed. "I am an orderly person. I have specific rules that I would like followed. But I can't hold you to them. You are hard not to like but you upset those rules. I know it isn't your fault. And even I can see you are trying."

I peeked at him. I was surprised to see that Daddy Heero wasn't angry with me. He was actually quite… affectionate? But didn't Daddy Heero hate me? Wasn't everything I do wrong? I must have looked completely confused at the change in him because the next he said shocked me to the core.

"Look, Sam, I have been an idiot. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Come home? Your Daddy Duo misses you already." Daddy Heero, for the first time, smiled at me. "And I miss your annoying whining."

I pouted. I was not that annoying. However, I let Daddy Heero carry me and we went want back to that place that was bright and warm. The place I thought I could never call a home ever again. Daddy Duo rushed up to us on the lawn, his hair all over the place.

Daddy Duo looked funny that way.

"Sam!" Daddy Duo scooped me up and hugged me tightly. "Where have you been?"

"He was at the park, next to the water fountain."

Daddy Duo smiled down at me. "Yes, he likes to go there and get wet." He tapped me on the nose. "No running away again, you hear me?"

Daddy Heero came around the other side and hugged Daddy Duo and I together. I felt nice to be squashed like that. I wriggled to tell them I approved, my tail starting to wag. "And I will try to be nicer to you alright? You are difficult to dislike, even if you are smelly little mutt," Daddy Heero said teasingly. I knew he was teasing because he had a really fond smile for me. I scrambled up to give him a tiny happy lick with my pink tongue.

"You shouldn't have disliked him at all, Heero," Daddy Duo chastised him. "Sure, work stress is work stress, but our poor puppy only accidentally piddled on your document. Sam didn't mean it. After all, he has done a great job in toilet training so far."

I looked up at Daddy Duo and barked happily, my tail a perpetual blur now. I loved it when Daddy Duo complimented me. But I loved it most of all when Daddy Duo was smiling and happy. And Daddy Duo was only happy when Daddy Heero was happy. I let out another happy bark again.

"Enough, Sam," Daddy Heero clamped my muzzle shut. "It's late. People need to sleep."

Daddy Duo yawned. "And so do we," he said, carrying back into the kitchen and tucked me back into my sleeping basket.

I whined pitifully, hoping that Daddy Duo would take me back to his bed but I got another soft tap on the nose.

"One thing at a time, boy," Daddy Duo said. "Now that Daddy Heero has decided to keep you, we shall train him to sleep with us, alright?" He shared a secretive grin with me. He scratched me ears and I thumped my back leg blissfully.

I snuggled back into my Daddy Duo smelling sheets and went to sleep, knowing that my future was now secured. I finally had a family and I will never need to face the dark alone ever again.

The end.

Radicalfxxcker, your turn.


End file.
